Prospective evaluation and long term follow up of patients with very early rheumatoid arthritis. Evaluate development of joint erosions, correlate baseline features of patients with subsequent development of erosions, and determine to what extent early erosions predict subsequent health and functional status of patients. Assess and compare effects of various standardized treatment regimens on development of erosions and patient outcomes through a follow-up period.